


we're cool for the summer

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Hot Weather, Ice Play, Implied Sexual Content, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s so hot outside that Brie’s already dry from her dip in the pool, that even sticking to the shade doesn’t do much. Sure, she likes the heat, is used to it, but that doesn't mean that she isn't going to let Alicia do <b>this</b>.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1854846.html">Challenge #502</a> - "pool" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're cool for the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the prompt "25. temperature" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

It’s so hot outside that Brie’s already dry from her dip in the pool, that even sticking to the shade doesn’t do much. She’s on a sun lounger on her front, naked, eyes closed behind her sunglasses. Alicia’s kneeling up over her, one leg either side of Brie’s body, a tub of ice at her disposal. It’s probably a miracle that the contents of the container haven’t melted already. Sure, Brie likes the heat, is used to it, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t sometimes get a little too much for her, that she isn’t going to let Alicia do _this_. Especially considering what’s going to happen afterwards.

Suddenly, there’s something cold on her back, an ice cube between her shoulder blades. Brie can’t help but shiver at the sensation. The weather’s warm enough that the ice is already melting, the water running down Brie’s skin, helping to cool her off just that bit faster.

“How does that feel?” Alicia asks, slowly bringing what’s left of the cube of ice further down Brie’s back.

“Mm.” Brie does her best to relax to it, though that’s hard when the cool ice is so different from the hot – well. The hot _everything else_ , really. Especially Alicia. “It’s – it’s _cold_. Good.”

“ _Good_ ,” Alicia echoes, the smirk audible in her voice. “I’m only getting started.”


End file.
